prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesus Castillo, Jr.
|birth_place = Puerto Rico |death_date = |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut= 1984 |retired= |}} Jesús Daniel Castillo Ortiz, Jr.. is a professional wrestler, and son of a professional wrestler, best known in his native Puerto Rico as Huracan Castillo Jr. He competed in the World Wrestling Federation as a member of the Hispanic stable Los Boricuas in the late 1990s. Castillo has wrestled most of his career in Puerto Rico working for the World Wrestling Council, Americas Wrestling Federation, International Wrestling Association and New Wrestling Stars. He is the son of Pedro Castillo, known as "Huracan Castillo", a wrestler who fought in Canada, Japan, the United States and Puerto Rico in the 1970s. Professional wrestling career Castillo got his start wrestling as a jobber and later teamed with Miguel Perez as the Puertorican Express winning the WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship three times and the WWC World Tag Team Championship one time. In 1991, he turned heel on his partner Miguel Perez and fought with Perez until Castillo went to the Americas Wrestling Fedetation AWF. After the death of his father, Huracan Castillo Sr. in 1993, Castillo took a small break from wrestling but returned to the World Wrestling Council. He then began fighting with Carlos Colon, Invader I and Ray Gonzalez. He became a babyface again after an incident when "Hot Stuff" Eddie Gilbert burned Castillo with a fireball to the face. In 1997, Castillo made his move to the WWE as a member of the Los Boricuas stable, which was led by Savio Vega. Castillo mainly competed in tag team matches with other members of the group, and Jose Estrada, Jr. Miguel Perez and leader Savio Vega. In summer 1998, Castillo became a jobber, competing on Shotgun, losing to superstars; featuring a young Edge, X-Pac and Dan Severn. He competed in SuperAstros as El Merenguero until the show ended in August 1999 and he left the company. After being released by the WWE Castillo join the newly formed International Wrestling Association (IWA) in Puerto Rico and reunited with Los Boricuas Savio Vega and Miguel Perez. Castillo made a return to WWC in 2006 and formed a tag team with Chris Joel, and has held the WWC World Tag Team Championship as a member of the Starr Corporation. He has formed a tag team with Rico Suave and formed "La Evolucion Hardcore" (or The Hardcore Evolution) due to the hardcore wrestling style of these two wrestlers. On November 2012 he is wrestling in Puerto Rico's PRWA as he is the general manager of PRWA and the current PRWA World Heavyweight Champion, having defeated Joseph RPM in the finals. Castillo has a son AJ Castillo who is the first third generation wrestler in Puerto Rico. On November 2012 Huracan Castillo teamed for the first time with his son AJ Castillo against the father and son team of Barrabas ans Barrabas JR. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Hurricanrana pin *'Signature moves' **Front dropkick, sometimes from the top rope Championships and accomplishments *'Americas Wrestling Federation' :*AWF World Heavyweight Championship *'International Wrestling Association' :*IWA Hardcore Championship (12 times) :*IWA World Tag Team Championship (6 times) - with Miguel Pérez, Jr. *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (5 times) :*WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC World Tag Team Championship - (10 times) - with Chicky Starr (3), Miguel Perez (2), Chris Joel (1), Invader #1 (1), Mohammed Hussein (1), Pierre Mantel (1), Ray Gonzalez (1) and Rico Suave (1) *'Puerto Rico Wrestling Association' :*PRWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Profile Category:1960 births Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:1984 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:W*ING alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Council current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:World Wrestling League alumniCategory:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers